El cuadro
by Druida
Summary: A Leanne le llamaba la atención el mundo muggle, pero no lo suficiente como para salir con uno de ellos. Faltaría más. Este fic participa en el reto "Brujos/as y muggles" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer**: To pa Jotaká.

Este fic participa en el reto "**Brujos/as y muggles**" del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**. Quiero dedicárselo a Mylady Melara por ser una buena samaritana e intentar ayudarme a colgarlo cuando la página se me había caído :)

* * *

**De cuando Leanne quería saber más del mundo muggle**

Llevaba corriendo casi tres manzanas. Era tarde, muy tarde. Aceleró el paso, saltó de tres en tres unas escaleras (muggles, ¿a quién se le ocurre poner tantas escaleras en la calle?) y giró a la derecha.

Suspiró de alivio al ver que no se había confundido de sitio (otra vez) y recorrió los últimos metros andando. Llevaba casi media hora corriendo de un lado a otro de la ciudad (Londres era demasiado grande) y empezaba a estar desesperada. Tanto entrenamiento de auror para perderse en el primer entorno hostil.

No es que Leanne siempre hubiera querido ser auror. En realidad, hasta que estalló la guerra, siempre la había considerado una carrera peligrosa. Y entonces llegó el miedo, las horas encerrada en su cuarto, las pintadas… Leanne supo entonces que si conseguía sobrevivir querría devolverle algo a la sociedad. Y no se le ocurrió mejor manera que tomando la oferta de Shacklebolt.

Le había costado horrores conseguirlo. Todo el mundo parecía tener tanto nivel en comparación con ella… Sobre todo Harry y Ron. Pero se esforzó, se esforzó exactamente como se esperaban los profesores. Se pasó horas y horas realizando los entrenamientos y se aseguró de aprender todos los encantamientos a la perfección.

De eso hacía más de diez años.

— ¡Hola, Dean!— saludó alegremente agitando la mano. Dean y ella nunca se habían relacionado demasiado y eso que habían ido al mismo curso en el colegio. Pero Dean si se llevaba con otra gente de su curso, gente que, en su mayoría, había acabado convertida en auror y con la que Leanne se encontraba día sí y día también.

Y una noche una cosa llevó a la otra y allí estaban.

Dean la miró de arriba abajo y esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Llevaba unos pantalones finos de color caqui, un chaleco oscuro sobre una camisa blanca y sandalias. Iba guapo y con un aspecto terriblemente muggle.

— ¿De qué vas vestida?— replicó él intentando controlar su risa—. Eso son zapatillas de andar por casa.

Leanne bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño. Llevaba unos zuecos muy mullidos de color negro. Lo que más le gustaba es que estaban estampados con corazoncitos y estrellas.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó tontamente levantando un pie. A ella le seguían pareciendo adorables.

Dean rió suavemente, se colgó un maletín en el que llevaba todos sus útiles de dibujo sobre el hombro y señaló a un callejón a su espalda.

— Si quieres puedo arreglártelos. Allí no nos verá nadie.

Diez minutos después, y con el problema de los zapatos resuelto, caminaban por la calle a buen paso. Dean había aprobado el resto del conjunto que llevaba «Estrafalario pero dentro de los cánones muggles» y Leanne se había preguntado qué había de malo en una falda y una blusa, pero no había preguntado.

— No quiero que te pongas nerviosa— dijo Dean parándose frente a un local que tenía un gran cartel sobre su puerta "Esta noche", rezaba, "Big D contra La Mole"—. Se van a pegar y probablemente haya sangre.

— He visto cosas peores que sangre— le restó importancia Leanne mirando el cartel. En él salían dos hombros estáticos frente a frente. Dos de los hombres más grandes que había visto en su vida. Llevaban calzoncillos de colorines y unos guantes agrandados y abultados.

— Tampoco quiero que te emociones— ella arqueó una ceja—. Siempre que Seamus me acompaña no me deja pintar nada, se pone a saltar y a gritar como un loco.

— De acuerdo, esto no es Quidditch— recitó ella con malicia en los ojos.

— Y nada de referencias mágicas. Ahí dentro va a haber muchísima gente y nunca sabes qué pueden escuchar.

— Soy auror— replicó ella sonriendo un poco, para quitarle importancia—, creo que sabré no romper el Estatuto del Secreto.

— Bien, vamos allá. Y cambia esa cara de soy-sangre-pura-y-es-la-primera-vez-que-voy-al-mundo-muggle.

Dean dio un par de pasos adelante y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Leanne suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Sí, era una sangre pura y era la primera vez que salía del mundo mágico, ¿y qué? Para algo lo estaba haciendo aquello, para aprender.

— Dean, tengo una duda— dijo pasando junto a él dentro del edificio.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué van en ropa interior?

* * *

**De cuando el Quidditch parecía un deporte de niñas en comparación.**

Leanne, como buena bruja, sabía apreciar un deporte sangriento. El Quidditch, paradigma de la sociedad mágica, enseñaba a los niños a que una bludger bien puesta era la mejor defensa.

Además, siempre era divertido ver como se le saltaban los dientes a uno del equipo contrario (incluso a uno del tuyo, si había hecho una muy mala actuación).

Y el boxeo… Bueno, no estaba mal. Los tipos eran demasiado grandotes, pero a pesar de todo eran rápidos y sabían dar buenos puñetazos. Habían conseguido unas localidades bastante buenas en primera fila y veían todo lo que pasaba sobre la plataforma. En una ocasión hasta les había caído unas gotas de sangre (y Dean había farfullado, arrancado la página que había estado dibujando hasta el momento y vuelto a trazar líneas con su carboncillo como un loco).

— Te apuesto diez galeones a que gana el rubio— comentó divertida inclinándose hacia Dean.

Estaban en la doceava (y última) round y el rubio, Big D, le había machacado los riñones a la Mole. Leanne había visto los suficientes enfrentamientos como para saber que detrás de la mirada vidriosa de la Mole solo había un hombre luchando por la consciencia, por no caerse de bruces en aquel mismo lugar. Y a cada golpe que le impactaba se alejaba más y más de su objetivo.

Dean rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

— Ni loco— replicó—, Big D es el que más victorias ha conseguido en el último año. La Mole es un novato, sería dinero perdido.

Leanne suspiró con cansancio y miró lo que estaba dibujando por encima del hombro. La verdad es que Dean dibujaba muy bien, no se extrañaba que se dedicara a ello. A carboncillo había bocetado uno de los golpes de Big D. El rostro concentrado, la musculación exagerada, los hilillos de sangre de su contrincante…

— Está bien, te apuesto un retrato— insistió Leanne.

— Si quieres que te pinte solo tienes que pedirlo— rió Dean sin apartar la vista del combate y sin dejar de mover su mano sobre el lienzo.

Big D hizo un amago de volver a golpear los riñones de su contrario y éste bajó los brazos instintivamente. Leanne lo vio antes de que pasara, la forma en la que le brillaron los ojos y el cambio de trayectoria.

Todo pasó en un segundo. La Mole echó hacia atrás la cabeza y cayó como si fuera un saco de patatas. El árbitro se acercó corriendo y contó en alto hasta diez. Big D levantó los puños, alentando a la masa para que corearan su nombre. El público saltaba, gritaba y aplaudía.

Dean farfullaba.

— Venga, no es para tanto— río Leanne al ver un rayón que tenía el dibujo. Alguien lo debía haber empujado.

Dean volvió a farfullar, intentando arreglar el estropicio con una de sus gomas y el carboncillo. Frente a ellos, Big D era nombrado ganador y resonó una campana.

— ¿Ya se ha acabado?— preguntó algo desilusionada Leanne al ver como el público se iba marchando—. Que corto ha sido… Podríamos venir la semana que viene, ¿no?

— Tengo todo lo que venía a buscar— respondió distraído Dean—, pero si quieres llevo una temporada queriendo ir a ver un partido de fútbol…

— Disculpe— un hombre trajeado le interrumpió—, no he podido evitar fijarme en que estaba dibujando, ¿me deja?

Dean parpadeó sorprendido y, tras dudarlo un par de segundos, le tendió el bloc de dibujo. El hombre, gordinflón y con un ridículo bigote, ojeó las hojas a carboncillo con aire crítico.

— Se va a dar una fiesta en honor a la victoria de Dudders, si queréis— miró de arriba abajo a Leanne antes de volver su atención hacia Dean—, nos encantaría que asistierais.

— Oh, no, muchas gracias— se apresuró a rechazar Dean, recuperando su cuadernillo.

Leanne, sin embargo, tenía otros planes. Nunca había asistido a una fiesta muggle, así que tiró suavemente del brazo de Dean y le susurró: — Oh, vamos, quiero ir.

— No creo que…

— ¿De qué tienes miedo?— contraatacó, poniendo el dedo en la llaga—. No te preocupes, prometo protegert…

— Estaremos encantados de aceptar esa invitación— Dean se separó de Leanne y sonrió ampliamente, guardando sus pertrechos. Sin duda la insinuación de que le daba miedo solo le había ofendido: ya no porque hubiera sido seleccionado a Gryffindor, Dean había vivido una experiencia aterradora con la guerra.

Insinuar que un muggle gordo y bigotudo le diera miedo no era más que un insulto.

— Estupendo, estupendo— dijo el hombre guiándolos entre la multitud.

De cuando las fiestas de Slughorn eran más divertidas (aunque Leanne no lo supiera)

Las fiestas muggles no eran tan diferentes a las mágicas, comprendió Leanne nada más poner un pie dentro del local. Había seguridad, embutidos en trajes oscuros, con gafas e hilos saliéndoles de las orejas. Había gente presumiendo de lo bien que le iba la vida y gente intentando presumir de una vida que (en realidad) no les iba nada bien. El alcohol volaba y ella y Dean estaban en una esquina, observándolo todo como si se tratara de un cuadro.

— No es tan emocionante como yo me lo imaginaba— reconoció Leanne al cabo de un rato, levantando la cabeza y mirando fijamente a su acompañante.

— Lo sé— respondió con simplicidad—, pero al menos las copas son gratis.

Levantó la suya y dio un largo trago. Leanne suspiró.

— ¿Podemos irnos ya?— rezongó frotándose las manos.

Dean sonrió con indulgencia y asintió. Dejó su copa sobre una mesa y reacomodó su maletín sobre su hombro antes de empezar a pasar entre la gente. Leanne lo siguió con facilidad, era tan alto que se le podía ver perfectamente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Señor Thomas!— gritó la voz del hombre gordinflón, Vernon Dursley según se había presentado, haciéndoles gestos para que se acercaran—. Y, eh…

— Leanne— respondió ella de inmediato—. Leanne Runcorn.

— Si, eso, lo que sea.

Junto a Vernon Dursley estaba Big D, vestido con un traje oscuro. Tan de cerca Leanne pudo confirmar aquello que había pensado por primera vez: era uno de los hombres más grandes que había visto. Alto, de brazos como jamones y pecho pronunciado, tenía el pelo rubio cortado a cepillo y los ojos azules oscuros.

— Os presento a Dudley, el ganador de esta noche. Chico, estos son Dean Thomas, el pintor, y… Liana.

— Leanne— corrigió de inmediato.

— Hola, encantado— respondió dándole un apretón de manos a Dean—. Me ha dicho mi padre que me has hecho un retrato mientras combatía…

— Solo es un boceto— respondió con educación Dean.

— Hola— saludó Leanne cuando se volteó hacia ella, aceptando su saludo. Tenía una de las manos más grandes que había visto en su vida, con los dedos regordetes.

Prácticamente al momento Dean y él se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre compra y venta de arte. Dudley quería un cuadro de él mismo vestido de boxeador de cuerpo entero y estaba buscando a un dibujante que se lo hiciera. Entonces Dean sacó su portafolio y se pusieron a hablar y a discutir sobre posturas, tiempo y precio.

Leanne intentó no distraerlos, aunque estaba mortalmente aburrida. La música le taladraba los oídos. Lo más interesante que le pasó en todo el rato fue tener que perseguir a un señor que llevaba bebidas entre los invitados (y que no paraba quieto para que pudiera coger una _maldita_ copa).

—¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?

—¿Um?— preguntó distraída girando la cabeza hacia Dean y Dudley—. Oh, yo soy a…

—¡Leanne es policía!— interrumpió rápidamente Dean.

—¿Policía? ¿En serio? No te pega nada, ¿no?

Leanne parpadeó.

—¿Y qué me pega más?

Lo preguntó con precaución, no quería que descubriera que no tenía idea de qué era un policía y la verdad era que no quería enfrentarse a preguntar más complicadas.

—No sé. Creo que tienes pinta de maestra. O de veterinaria— apuntó él sonriendo—. No parece que puedas atrapar a ningún malo.

—De eso se trata— se encogió de hombros Leanne—. No lo parece.

—¡De eso se trata!— repitió soltando una carcajada. Dean sonrió también, aunque casi más por cortesía que otra cosa—. Bueno, ha sido un placer conoceros, tengo que irme a saludar al resto de invitados.

—Igualmente— murmuró Leanne, contando los segundos para salir corriendo de allí.

—Lo mismo digo— añadió Dean, ofreciéndole su mano.

* * *

**De cuando Dean es una rata traicionera**

Leanne no tenía claro cuando Dean dejó de ser _el chico negro de Gryffindor, el que no comentaba los partidos, _y pasó a ser _Dean, mi amigo Dean, que me lleva a ver espectáculos muggles_. O cuando dejó de llamar a Katie-no-puedo-atenderte-porque-estoy-viviendo-mi-fabulosa-vida y empezó a ocupar el piso de Dean de manera sistemática.

Después de salir del trabajo, los días que libraba, entre comidas… Era su segunda casa. Una casa grande, luminosa, llena de cuadros y terriblemente muggle. Dean siempre tenía en la nevera algún refresco que Leanne no había probado nunca y el número de algún restaurante de comida rápida a mano.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te pinte?— preguntó divertido mientras le pasaba una lata de te frío. No era lo mismo que el té de verdad, que se tomaba caliente y a la hora de la merienda. Leanne no estaba segura de sí le acababa de gustar pero, al menos, era bebible.

—Exacto, pero yo no te voy a pagar una millonada como el «_bosqueador_» ese.

Dean rió entre dientes y se dejó caer a su lado, en un sofá desgastado de cuero rojo.

—Boxeador, Leanne, boxeador. Por cierto, ¿sabes que me preguntó por ti el otro día?— añadió esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

Leanne notó el calor de sus mejillas y apartó la mirada.

—¿Y?

—Nada, le dije que estabas bien. Quería saber si estábamos saliendo o algo así— Dean hizo una pausa y la miró fijamente antes de añadir—: le dije que no, por supuesto. Que sólo éramos amigos.

—Oh— murmuró abriendo la lata y llevándosela a los labios, más por hacer algo que porque le apeteciera realmente.

—Creo que le gustas— añadió pinchándola ligeramente con un dedo en la cadera.

Leanne bufó y tomó un trago más largo, notando aún más calor en sus mejillas. No había pensado mucho sobre esos temas en los últimos años. La comunidad mágica era tan pequeña que todo el mundo se enteraba de si salías con uno o con otro y esa falta de privacidad había acabado destruyendo las pocas relaciones que había decidido mantener. Pero, ¿con un muggle?

No se veía tan desesperada.

—Entonces, ¿me ibas a llevar al… ci-ne?— intentó cambiar de tema. Dean y ella (y a veces también Seamus Finnigan) solían salir al mundo muggle ya que tenía mucha más variedad a la hora de entretenerse. Y eso sin contar el interés de Leanne por empezar a aprender cosas de nuevas sobre sus parientes no mágicos.

—Sí, lo importante es… ¿qué tipo de historias te gustan?

Leanne se mordió el labio y se tragó un rápido "de amor".

—Acción— respondió, en cambio—. Ya sabes, aventuras.

—Han sacado ahora una en cine que quizá podría gustarte. El reparto es muy bueno, mítico en realidad. Se llama "Los Mercenarios".

—"Los Mercenarios"— repitió lentamente—. Si, a mí me suena a acción y a aventuras. ¿Seguimos hablando de mi retrato?

Quedaron para el siguiente sábado y, en cuanto se enteró de que iba, Seamus decidió apuntarse. Parecía muy emocionado y no paraba de hablar de los actores mientras movía exageradamente las manos. Leanne, que no se enteraba de nada, andaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

—Y he leído que saldrá el tío de Terminator…

—Schwarzenegger.

—¡Y Rocky!

—Stalone— añadió Dean de nuevo sin ocultar una sonrisa divertida.

Leanne les echó una mirada disimulada y sonrió entre dientes. Eran una pareja extraña y llena de contrastes, pero Leanne siempre los había visto juntos, desde el colegio, y suponía que eso significaba que funcionaban de alguna forma.

—¡Hola!— saludó Dean agitando un brazo y Leanne siguió con su mirada el gesto. El corazón le dio un pequeño brinco. Allí estaba Big D.

Estaba apoyado contra la pared de los cines, con una camisa que parecía estar a punto de estallar por lo tensa que estaba la tela alrededor de sus brazos y su pecho, y con unos vaqueros desgastados.

—Bueno, este es Seamus. Seamus, este es Dudley. Ya te he hablado de él— les presentó Dean. Esperó hasta que se dieron la mano antes de girarse hacia Leanne y decir con picardía—: Te acuerdas de Leanne, ¿no?

—Oh, sí, claro. ¿Cómo estás?

Leanne tuvo que forzar una pequeña sonrisa antes de devolverle el apretón de manos.

—Un poco sorprendida— respondió con sinceridad—, no sabía que vendrías.

Big D sonrió nervioso y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ha sido un plan de última hora— explicó rascándose el pelo rubio—. Me dijo Dean que ibais a ver "Los Mercenarios" y no me la podía perder, ¿sabes?

Leanne dudaba que aquella fuera toda la verdad escondida detrás de sus palabras, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta algún comentario "casual" que le había hecho Dean a lo largo de los últimos días, pero decidió ignorarlo.

* * *

**De cuando Leanne quería un cuadro de ella misma**

—Un muggle— murmuró al día siguiente, indignada—. ¿En serio?

—Oh, vamos, me ha preguntado muchísimo por ti— explicó Dean—, además… tampoco está tan mal, ¿no?

—Es que es un muggle— se quejó Leanne—. No es porque esté bien o esté mal, todo sería demasiado complicado… Y no me mires así, mi tío es mi tío y yo soy yo. No tiene nada que ver con eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Quiso acompañarme a casa. ¿Cómo querías que le explicara que vivo en Gales?

—¿Eso hizo?— Dean sonrió ufano mientras colocaba un lienzo sobre el caballete.

—Sí. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarme con él?— Leanne se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

—Eres una auror— Se encogió de hombros—, pensé que podrías con Big D. Igualmente, ¿no te gusta ni un poco?

—No— replicó duramente —. No es guapo. Ni siquiera parece inteligente, solo tiene músculos.

Dean resopló.

—Lo que tú digas. Venga, ¿cómo quieres que te pinte?

Leanne se mordió ligeramente el labio antes de contestar, algo ruborizada:

—Había pensado en un desnudo.

* * *

**De cuando cambiamos de perspectiva**

Dudley Dursley nunca había sido un tipo especialmente sentimental (ni sentimental ni popular entre las chicas). Su éxito dentro del mundo del boxeo le había dado un poco de fama… pero las chicas a las que solía atraer no le terminaban de interesar. Le recordaban demasiado todo aquello de lo que se quería haber separado cuando… bueno, la última vez que había visto a Harry.

Quizá por eso le gustaba tanto Leanne. Era tan diferente a… bueno, a todo el mundo.

El problema era que resultaba difícil de pillar. Cada vez que hablaba con Dean sobre ella le contestaba con evasivas y, tras aquella vez que quedaron para ir al cine, no había podido volver a pillarla.

Quizá por eso se encontraba delante de la puerta de la casa de Dean. Según le había entendido Leanne pasaba muchas horas allí y había pensado que si se presentaba por sorpresa quizá podría encontrarla.

Tras suspirar con nervios, llamó al timbre pero, cuando abrieron la puerta, no era Dean el que estaba detrás.

—Em… ¿Big D? ¿Qué haces aquí?— saludó Seamus terminando de abrir la puerta—. Dean no está, lo siento.

—¿Ah, no?— murmuró decepcionado—. Bueno, ya vendré en otro momento, si eso…

—No, hombre, no. Pasa, vendrá en seguida— Se hizo a un lado para que pasara—. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

Dudley se removió algo incómodo antes de entrar en la casa.

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Y qué querías?— preguntó Seamus desde la cocina.

—Yo, bueno… venía a por mí cuadro. Dean me dijo que lo tendría esta semana…

—Oh, sí, estará en su estudio. ¿Por qué no entras y le echas un vistazo?

—Vale.

Sin mucho ánimo, y esperanzado de que no estuviera terminado para poder volver otro día a probar suerte, Dudley entró en el despacho de Dean.

Era una habitación pequeña, de color blanca y buena iluminación. Estaba plagada de cuadros, paletas de colores y tubos de pintura. Y, en el centro de la sala, había un caballete en el que había una mujer dibujada de espaldas.

Tenía una espalda bonita, estrecha y de hombros frágiles. Pálida. Dudley dio un par de pasos más, fijándose en su cuello, en su barbilla, en sus ojos.

Tragó saliva. De pronto un par de ojos oscuros le estaban mirando. Los ojos de Leanne, el cuadro se había girado y le estaba mirando. Una Leanne con el cabello recogido, desnuda y sin boca.

—¿Lo encuentras?— Le llegó la voz de Seamus desde lejos, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

—¡Sí!— gritó, antes de acercarse aún más al cuadro—. ¿Leanne?

Alargó la mano para tocar el cuadro y la figura lo esquivó con relativa facilidad. Leanne estiró sus mejillas y formó una extraña sonrisa.

—Oh, dios. ¿Qué te han hecho?— murmuró palideciendo. Las ideas se arremolinaban en su mente: una cola de cerdo, la tía Marge hinchándose…—. Te voy a sacar de aquí, no te preocupes.

Sí, la sacaría y la llevaría lejos. Quizá Harry pudiera ayudarle, él era un mago a fin de cuentas. Alargó las manos y cogió el cuadro, provocando que Leanne se desequilibrara y trastabillara.

—Lo… lo siento— se disculpó-. ¡Creo que me voy a marchar!

—¿Lo has encontrado?— Seamus salió de la cocina con dos cervezas entre las manos—. Yo siempre me pierdo ahí dentro. ¿No quieres la cerveza?

—No, no, tengo mucha prisa. Ya sabes, tengo que entrenar y esas cosas…— farfulló caminando hacia la salida.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó dando un paso hacia delante.

—¡No te acerques!— ordenó levantando una de las manos-

—¿Qué…?

—¡Te juro que yo no he visto nada raro! No te acerques o te daré un puñetazo.

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la casa dando tumbos.

* * *

**De cuando llegó Dean y se encontró con el berenjenal**

—Leanne— gruñó Dean sacando la cabeza por la chimenea. Leanne, que acababa de llegar del Ministerio y aún llevaba su uniforme de auror, arrugó el ceño y dio un par de pasos adelante.

—¿Habíamos quedado?— se frotó los ojos, con cansancio—. Lo olvidé, lo siento, estoy muy cansada

—No, no. Ha pasado algo… He perdido tu cuadro.

—¿Qué?

—Sí— Dean se mordió el labio, nervioso—. Se lo llevó el muggle, Big D.

—¿Qué!

—Sí, y no sabemos dónde está.

—Me estás diciendo que un muggle está perdido por Londres con un cuadro que se mueve— repitió sin parpadear—. Te dije que es mejor no relacionarse con muggles. Te lo dije. ¡Joder, Dean!

—Tranquilízate. No pasa nada, vamos a salir a buscarlo. Hemos estado toda la tarde buscando información y hemos conseguido localizar la casa de sus padres. Vamos a intentar rastrearlo y…

—Dean, hay que llamar a la Patrulla— murmuró Leanne suspirando pesadamente—. Esto es un atentado contra el Estatuto del Secreto. Tenemos que…

—Leanne, danos unas horas. Seguro que si hace alguna estupidez… Unas horas. Por favor.

—En cinco minutos estoy en tu casa.

* * *

**De cuando todo el mundo piensa en Harry a la hora de pedir ayuda**

Dudley había conducido rozando el límite de velocidad todo el camino de ida hasta Northampton con la única compañía de Leanne. Cada vez que la miraba sentía que un escalofrío le recorría toda la espalda. La habían metido dentro de un cuadro. Era enfermizo, pero ahora que lo pensaba aquellos dos tipos eran un poco raritos.

Aparcó malamente y salió del coche, con el cuadro de Leanne tapado con su cazadora. No sabía dónde vivía exactamente su primo, solo tenía una idea general que le había dado las escuetas conversaciones que había mantenido con él a través de los años.

Miró a ambos lados de la calle y comenzó a andar sin tener muy claro por dónde tirar. Solo sabía que tenía que ayudar a Leanne y que para ello iba a necesitar ayuda de un mago. Esta vez un cirujano no iba a servir de gran ayuda.

Y, como si el destino hubiera decidido intervenir, después de una hora de deambular de arriba para abajo se encontró con su primo de frente.

—¿Dudley? ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó extrañado.

—¡Harry! Te estaba llamando… ¿Podríamos ir a hablar a algún lugar?— murmuró nervioso, abrazando el cuadro.

—Si claro— asintió adoptando una expresión seria—, ¿tienes algún problema?

—Algo así.

Harry lo condujo hasta una casa apartada, de dos plantas y jardín trasero, y le invitó a pasar.

—Bien— murmuró en la cocina, sacando un par de botellas de la despensa—, ¿qué ocurre?

Dudley se frotó las manos, nervioso.

—Mira— apoyó el cuadro sobre la encimera y quitó la cazadora, desvelando a Leanne completamente desnuda. Leanne levantó la cabeza y al ver a Harry se ruborizó e intentó taparse con las manos.

Harry abrió los ojos con brusquedad y apartó la mirada.

—¿De…? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?— murmuró incómodo.

—¡Tienes que sacarla de ahí! ¡Un mago malvado o algo así la ha…!

—Espera, espera, ¿crees que está atrapada?— preguntó esbozando una sonrisilla divertida—. Es un cuadro, Dudley. ¿Alguien más lo ha visto?

—No— Negó con la cabeza—. Entonces…

—Has hecho bien en traerlo aquí— asintió, palmeándole la espalda—. Ahora necesito saber de dónde lo has sacado.

—Harry, tienes a…— En la cocina entró la mujer de Harry—. Oh, vaya, no sabía que iba a venir tu primo, ¿qué tal?

—Bien, bien. Gracias, ¿y tú?— respondió algo incómodo, intentando tapar el cuadro de con su cuerpo (lo cual tampoco era como si fuera especialmente difícil).

—Bien— sonrió de forma forzada antes de fijar su atención en Harry de nuevo—. Tienes una llamada del trabajo, parece urgente.

—Disculpad— murmuró saliendo de la cocina.

—¿Y qué tal todo?— preguntó abrazándose a sí misma la mujer de su primo—. ¿Qué tal todo en eso del…? ¿Boxeo?

—Va. Y… ¿tú te dedicabas a volar en escobas?— Dudley frunció el ceño.

—Lo he dejado, ahora me dedico a escribir sobre… otros que vuelan en escoba. Ya sabes, con los niños…

—Oh, sí. ¿Y qué tal están James y Al?— preguntó sintiéndose en un terreno más seguro.

—Y Lily. Acabamos de tener una niña— añadió Ginny arrugando la boca y Dudley tuvo el impulso de cerrar la boca. Por su propia seguridad—. ¿Y qué has venido a hacer aquí?

—Yo…

—¿No podríais tener un poco más de cuidado?— Harry entró en la cocina y dejó la puerta abierta para que pasara otra persona—. Podría haber sido una crisis de verdad. Leanne, por Merlín, que eres…

Dudley ya no escuchó más. _Leanne_. Ahí estaba, vestida con una especie de uniforme de color púrpura compuesto por gabardina y botas de cuero. Ella le miró, con alivio y sorpresa mal disimulada.

—Lo siento, jefe— se disculpó inmediatamente—. ¿Puedo recuperarlo?

Leanne alargó el brazo hacia él y Dudley se lo pasó, incómodo.

—Lo siento— susurró intentando no mirar a nadie en particular—, no sabía que era un cuadro… Pensé.

—Ése es el problema, los muggles no entendéis nada. Eres un idiota que intentaba hacerse el héroe y casi arruina mi carrera— replicó con dureza Leanne—. ¿Necesita que lo reporte por la mañana, jefe Potter?

—No, no hace falta— murmuró incómodo Harry, pasando una mano por su pelo alborotado.

* * *

**De cuando Leanne decidió que había sido dura de más**

Leanne era consciente de que se había pasado. Sobre todo cuando habló con Harry y descubrió que el muggle idiota (que había resultado ser su pariente) había ido a verle porque pensaba que estaba atrapada en el cuadro. Y, claro, cuando Dean oyó aquella versión de la historia casi le perdonó haberle robado un cuadro sin terminar.

Así que allí estaba, enfrente del piso del famoso Big D con un cuadro completamente animado (y muy aburrido) bajo su brazo.

Suspiró.

No sabía si quería hablar con él. Dean estaba tan pesado… y encima es que era un muggle. Aunque un muggle que ya sabía que era una bruja, lo cual facilitaría las cosas. Pero tampoco era como si tuviera _tantos_ problemas para ligar.

Apretó los labios.

No, no iba a hablar con él. Dejó con cuidado el cuadro empaquetado apoyado sobre la puerta: ya lo encontraría cuando saliera o entrara.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse se encontró cara a cara con un pecho ancho.

—Tú— gruñó Dudley. Leanne se esforzó por no desaparecerse allí mismo.

—Hola, yo… te he traído el cuadro de Dean— murmuró señalando hacia atrás—, pero no estabas.

—No, no estaba. Y ya no lo quiero, puedes llevártelo— respondió con sequedad.

Leanne suspiró y contuvo el impulso de revolverse el pelo.

—Lo has pagado. No te hará mal quedártelo. Y te juro que no se mueve.

Dudley arrugó el ceño y no dijo nada. Apartó el cuadro de en medio y abrió la puerta de su casa.

—Oh, venga. ¿Qué más quieres?— evitando que cerrara la puerta con un pie.

—¡Ya nada! Antes me gustabas y quería invitarte a tomar una copa. Pensaba que eras guay, pero ahora solo quiero que desaparezcas. No hace falta que me llames idiota, ¿sabes?

Leanne cerró los ojos y supo que, realmente, le debía una disculpa.

—No quería llamarte eso. Estaba nerviosa, podría haber sido muy grave… Y tampoco sabía que… Mira, los magos tampoco sabemos nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Déjalo.

—¿Entonces no quieres esa copa?— preguntó algo agobiada. Había vivido una guerra y tenía uno de los trabajos más letales del mundo mágico y, aun así, sentía que nadie había hecho nada tan estúpido y horrorosamente heroico por ella como él.

Dudley la miró un momento, con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de bufar y asentir.

—A mi madre le dará un ataque como se entere— rió.

* * *

**De cuando la fanautora hace algo así como un epílogo**

En una casa pequeña, de dos plantas y jardín trasero, hay, sobre una televisión de última generación, dos cuadros. Uno de ellos, siempre está vacío, y, en el otro, se puede ver a una pareja un tanto extraña. Él es un boxeador estático, en una posición heroica y con los brazos en jarra. Ella se mueve por todo el cuadro (excepto cuando tiene visitas, entonces se queda muy quieta y hace su mejor versión de "soy-un-cuadro-muggle"). Está desnuda y sonríe como si fuera cada día fuera el último.

Sin duda son una pareja extraña. Pero cosas más raras se han visto.

_Fin_.


End file.
